I Think I'm Falling For You
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: And I knew, without a doubt, I was falling for her. Fast. A one-shot based off of Colbie Caillat's song "Fallin' For You". Rated K to be safe!


**I told you to look out for a one-shot, didn't I? This is, I guess, a late Valentine's day thing. I don't really know. It's not set on Valentine's day, but you could pretend it is. **

**Anyway, lets get onto the one-shot. Shall we? **

**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA or the song this is based off. (Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat) **

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Amber?" I questioned, raising my voice a little to hopefully be heard over the blaring music.

"Yeah?" She spun around, a questioning look plastered on her smiling face.

"Um, I uh, need some advice." I explained embarrassedly. She perked up almost instantly.

"What about?" Her slightly high pitched voice asked, head cocked to the side. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the loud squeal I just knew was coming.

"Do you think Nina would say erm, yes if I asked her to dance?" I blushed so red it looked like my cheeks were the color of the fruit punch they were serving.

She squealed so loudly I seriously thought I'd need to get hearing aids. I quickly covered my ears.

"Of course she'd say yes! She's like, crazy for you!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

"Really?" I questioned, unsure of Amber's perky advice.

"Yes! Now go ask your soon-to-be girlfriend if she'd like to dance!" She pushed me towards the couch where Nina was sitting. I turned back and shot her a worried look. She shook her head and pointed towards Nina.

I took that as my cue to finally man up and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled at me. That bright smile that always made my heart race. The smile she only gave to me.

"Nina um, I was wondering if you'd um, fancy a dance?" I asked, resorting back to my British ways of speaking.

"Huh?" She cocked her head, a very confused look on her face. How could I be so stupid? Of course she didn't know what that meant!

"What I meant to ask, was um, if you'd like to dance. With me." I stuttered, a bright blush taking place on my already flustered cheeks.

"Of course! I'd love to." She smiled. My eyes widened in shock, my heart beginning to beat rapidly. I nervously held out my hand, helping her up from her position on the couch.

She slipped her phone into the pocket of her dress with her other hand and when finished, grabbed my other hand. It was my turn to smile now. I tugged her gently onto the "dance floor" otherwise known as the middle of the common room, and taking a deep breath of courage, pulled her a little closer to me. It was a slow song, of course, and the atmosphere was more romantic than I originally thought it'd be.

She let go of my hands and I automatically thought she didn't want to dance anymore, but instead, she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck. I took this time to place my hands around her waist, blushing an even deeper red then before.

She laughed her beautiful laugh and rested her head on my shoulder. I don't think I'd ever been this close, romantically, to a girl before. Sure, I'd hugged a few in my life time, but never danced. It was a whole new experience, and I was glad I was sharing it with Nina.

Suddenly, I don't know how it happened, but we were dancing. Not just standing like we were minutes before. Another slow song had started and it just felt right. To have her in my arms was probably the best feeling in the world.

"Nina?" I asked, bringing myself out of my blissful state of mind.

"Yeah?" She questioned, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I-I think I'm falling for you." I whispered, almost so she couldn't hear me. She didn't have an immediate reaction, but after a couple seconds, she reached up and brushed her lips to my cheek.

"That's good, because I think I'm falling for you too." She smiled, a faint blush tickling her cheeks. My smile turned into the biggest grin I think has ever been on my face.

I didn't really know how it happened, but somehow my lips found their way to hers. I almost thought she wouldn't kiss back, but was again surprised when she did.

It wasn't a short kiss, but then again, it wasn't a long one either. With no other words to describe it, I would call it perfect. The sparks were something you'd only really see in movies and the softness of her lips against mine was something I could never really describe.

And I knew, without a doubt, that I was falling for her. Fast.

**A/N; How was that? Leave your comments and whatever else you want to say about this in the review box please!**

**Thank you for reading! -Emma**


End file.
